Naruto's Show
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: While staying at a friend's place, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata will discover that Naruto is doing something that shocks them all! Pt. 1 of Love Pentagon Series!


The characters mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners

**IMPLIED NarutoxTenten; NarutoxHinata;** **NarutoxIno; NarutoxSakura**

**A/N: This is my oneshot story. I'll be making a squeal very soon, but I need your help to choose which girl you want Naruto to be paired up with. The rules are at the end of this story. So, please read it carefull and enjoy.**

Naruto's Show

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all sat in the main room of Naruto's friend's house. They were sitting there with nothing to do. There were no missions for the day, so, the girls were just relaxing. Sakura was arguing with Ino about Sasuke. Hinata and Tenten were sitting at a table, drinking green tea. Naruto's friend, Bowser told the girls that he had some errands to run and will be back later. In addition, Naruto...well, it would seem that the Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja was not in the main room at that very moment. In addition, it seemed that none of the girls knew where he was. Tenten got up from her chair and looked at the quietness of the main room. She did not like the silence.

'_I wonder where Naruto is. Did he run off somewhere without us noticing...it is late...he would be running around the room asking Bowser to make ramen for him. I wonder if the others noticed that Naruto isn't even in this room.'_

"Hey, Sakura. Where's Naruto?" Tenten asked after her musing.

"I don't know, Tenten," replied Sakura.

"You're on his team! You should know these things, Forehead-girl!" Ino ground out in irritation.

"Per-perhaps he's in his room...I-I'll go check. I-I'm also very curious as to where Naruto-kun ran off to all of a sudden," Hinata said quickly to stop the upcoming fight between Sakura and Ino.

"And when you find him, tell him to get his butt out here with the rest of us!" Sakura told Hinata.

"O-Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked down the hall to where Naruto's room was supposed to be. When Hinata got to the room, she noticed the door was slightly opened and she decided to peek in. Hinata's eyes at what she saw. Hinata gulped and began to blush and twiddle her fingers. Hinata could not take her eyes away from the image of a naked Naruto that was in front of her. Naruto was leaning against the wall with his legs spread open making his "show" clearly visible to anyone who wished to see his little talent. Naruto was slowly stroking his erection with one hand and the other hand in his mouth to block the whimpers that were coming from it. Hinata could feel herself get a little 'heated' from the sight.

'_N-Naruto-kun seems to be 'enjoying' himself quite a bit. He sure looks very attractive and vulnerable in the position he is in. I wonder what he sounds like when he moans...'_

At her thoughts of the Genin, Hinata quickly shook her head and slowly backed away from the door and proceeded back to the main room where the other girls were. When Hinata returned to the room, Tenten and Ino looked at Hinata twiddling her fingers.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"You look like you saw something unusual," Ino added.

"I-it's nothing. Naruto-kun was...was not in his room. I don't know where he went, but I'm sure he'll come back," Hinata said smiling nervously, still twiddling her fingers.

"Okay, whatever you say," Ino said nonchalantly as she poured some green tea for herself and Tenten.

Ino looked at the pitcher and grimaced.

"No more green tea," Ino said to Tenten, "Bowser might have some more in the kitchen, I think."

"I'll help you, Ino," Tenten said as she got up from her seat and started to walk with Ino towards the hall.

"W-where are you two going?" Hinata asked in a barely noticeable panicked tone.

"To get some more green tea," Tenten replied. "Why?"

"Hinata, are you absolutely sure there's nothing wrong?" Ino asked.

"Y-yes, nothing. I-I'm sorry for asking. I was just won-wondering."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten and Ino shrugged and they continued walking down the hall to the kitchen. On their wary down, Tenten and Ino decided to take a peek in Naruto's room. When the girls looked in his room, their jaws suddenly dropped at the sight of seeing Naruto naked.

"Ino," Tenten whispered softly, so Naruto could not hear them. "Naruto-kun is..."

"Playing with himself," Ino finished, "In his room, at his friend's house. When did he learn to do something like this?"

The girls stared at Naruto's naked body with a transfixed look on their faces. They watched how fast Naruto was moving on himself now. The fox boy now had the hand that was originally blocking his moans with, now were caressing his hard cock and then were slowly moving lower to his entrance. Naruto moaned a little louder than he actually intended and bit his lip as he placed his finger inside himself. Tenten and Ino unconsciously smiled at the sight at Naruto's masturbation.

"I never knew Naruto could make such a hot noise," Tenten said to Ino.

"Yeah, I wish we were there with him," Ino added.

Suddenly, Tenten and Ino flinched at their train of thought and shook their heads.

"What are we thinking?" Ino asked Tenten, "It's Naruto we're peeping at."

"Well, let's just get the tea," Tenten suggested, hopefully that would keep them from thinking about Naruto 'playing' with himself.

Tenten and Ino backed away from the door and continued down the hall to the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Main Room, Hinata nervously was putting clothes in the washer and Sakura turned a page of the book that was on the table. After a moment, Sakura yawned loudly and placed the book back on the table.

"Hey, Hinata, I'm going to take a nap," Sakura told Hinata.

"You're g-going to take a n-nap already?" Hinata asked, putting the clothes in the dryer.

"What are you, Sakura? An old lady?" Ino asked re-entering the room with some green tea bags.

"Shut up, Ino-Pig."

"What did you say, Forehead Girl?!"

"You heard me!"

"Now, Ino, leave her alone. If Sakura does not take her nap, she may end up hurting us six ways until Sunday. 'Grandma' Sakura needs her beauty sleep," Tenten chuckled, smirking at her own comment.

"Tenten!" Sakura said, glaring at the three girls.

The girls watched as Sakura left to walk down the hall. When Sakura was out of their line of sight, Tenten and Ino looked at Hinata.

"You lied to us about Naruto not being in his room," Tenten said.

"W-well that was..." Hinata began, twiddling her fingers.

"You saw it, too...did you think anything odd about it?" Ino asked.

"Um...maybe...but, it doesn't really matter," Hinata said, smiling at Ino and Tenten while she thought, _'Please let it be true.'_

"I guess you're probably right," Tenten replied.

Ino muttered in her mind, _'Or at least I hope you are, Hinata. I don't like thinking Naruto like that.'_

"I agree," Hinata replied.

"What do you think, Forehead-girl's going to do if she sees what Naruto is doing?" Ino asked Hinata.

"I-I'm not really sure, Ino," Hinata replied, "do you think she'll be like the rest of us?"

"I don't know," Tenten replied, "but, if she is, that'll just show Sakura is at least somewhat a woman."

Ino giggled, "I suppose so. But, I doubt that Sakura will react the same way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sneezed silently on her way down the hall.

"I hope I'm not catching a cold," Sakura silently said to herself.

She growled angrily in her mind as she made her way to open the door to her room, which was obviously next to Naruto's. Before she went in her room, she noticed that Naruto's door was slightly ajar and the lights in the room were dimmed.

'_I thought Hinata said Naruto wasn't in his room.'_

Sakura walked to the door and putting her hand on the door made it push itself open, but stopped as she heard a moan come from the inside. Sakura slowly moved her head to view the inside from the crack in the door. Naruto was still positioned himself against the wall. He now had three fingers thrusting into him and his other hand unevenly stroking his erection. Sakura twitched slightly at the sight of a naked Naruto. She felt herself becoming flushed in the face at Naruto's 'actions' and what type of effect it was having on her.

'_Stupid Jerk! Leaving his door open. I will teach him a lesson so he will remember to close and lock the door. Stupid Jerk!'_

Sakura slammed open the door, causing Naruto to cease his actions and stared at Sakura in astonishment. Naruto was not expecting this and he was too stunned to remove his hands from their compromising positions.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he jumped to his feet.

Sakura approached Naruto and began hitting him on the head repeatedly, "This'll show you close the door, you stupid jerk!"

"Okay! Okay! Sakura-chan, no! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" Naruto pleaded as he covered his head, trying to keep Sakura from hitting his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the main room, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata just stared at each other.

"Sakura certainly had a much more violent reaction than us," Hinata said smiling at Ino and Tenten awkwardly.

Yeah, you got that right, Hinata!" Ino said, "But, I think Sakura still has that little bit of perverseness to her before that little scene."

"You think so, Ino," Tenten said to Ino, "well, don't let Sakura hear you say that unless..."

"I know, I know. She'll kill us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From that moment on, Naruto never jerked himself off with the door slightly ajar and always made sure that the door was locked in place. Therefore, unfortunately after that day, Sakura and the girls, though they would never admit it (maybe Hinata), could not help but slightly wish Naruto would forget once in a blue moon to close his door and allow a show to be seen and they be there jerking Naruto off!

THE END PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

This is my first oneshot, so please no flames! I've also decided to make a lemon fic for a sequal to this story. But, who will Naruto be paired up with? That's up to you!

The candidates you want Naruto to be paired up with are

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, or Sakura!

To vote for the candidates above please put your votes in your reviews or PM me your vote. The contest ends January 3, 2007. My 22nd Birthday.

Until next time, please read and review!


End file.
